Of Metal And Flesh
by Terrahfry
Summary: BenderxFry. Set after Beast with a billion backs, Bender and Fry each confront how they really feel. This is my first time and I apologize now if its bad. Edit: IT IS BAD. I'll fix this one day.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:**** If you have yet to see 'The beast with a billion backs', don't read this because it talks about it and other episodes alot. ****Caution: spoilers!!**** I have read every BenderxFry fan fiction that so far I have been able to find (and at least 10 times each) I have read the reviews for each respective fiction and will note that alot of the responses were positive, this made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Probably for some deep-rooted deviant reasons, but I don't rightfully care. P.S their not that deep-rooted. But there were a couple of others who didn't mind homosexual characters, but they didn't like straight characters on shows being written in a fan fiction as gay. I respect that I really do. rolls eyes and sighs. However, with Fry and Bender I see a difference. Their not gay, if they were they'd have attractions to the male species of other humans, robots, aliens, or mutants etc. But they do not. That said, in the previous fan fictions they do not have attractions to the male species of said lifeforms. With the exception of one, you know who you are. That does not mean they can't be attracted to, or in love with, one another. Even if they both still love females. Attraction is what you see with your eyes (or censors), lust is what makes you horny (or shorts your circuits), love is what you feel in your heart (or hard drive). Love isn't about gender. **

**I don't own Futurama. I have nothing to gain. **

**Bare with me, I may sound like a broken record here and there. This story will contain language, substance abuse (its what Benders known for), and maybe in later chapters robot human sex. It is not for children, or the rest of humanity. I am not the greatest writter in the world, but I will try to spell correctly and all that other shit.**

**Of Metal and Flesh:**

**A story of **

**Unconventional love.**

_By Terrahfry_

_When we find someone whose weirldness is compatible with ours, we join them in mutual weirldness and call it love- true love. Robert Fulgham, author __**(1)**_

_Chapter1_

It had been two solid months since the whole Yivo incident. The single most scratch your head moment in the universe. Bender still couldn't get over it. Even if most of the time he was his usual self. All and all the universe was returning to normal and moving on, as it always does after a tragedy. Or some other life altering event. And trust me that was. Philip J, Fry was still lonely and still down and out about losing Colleen then Yivo. What dumb luck. Turanga Leela was still lonely and sorta upset that Fry had just forgotten her like yesterday's news as soon as Colleen came along. Even if Fry didn't stand a nuclear snowballs chance in Robot Hell with her. She still loved having someone that cared about her. She felt bad for it. She knew she had to let Fry move on. Kiff was still sore at Amy. No, hurt was more the correct term. How could she? Kiff loved her so much. They had babies somewhere in the swamps of Amphibios 9 for crying out loud. Not to mention being his Fon Fon Ru. Amy felt like a total Spleaseball. She had trashed her Kiffy's heart and she hated herself for it. She didn't mean to sleep with Zapp. She was sad about Kiff's death and let that fat oaf take advantage of her vulnerability. She had no way of knowing that Kiff could be brought back to life. Still, she blamed Yivo for the whole thing, and so did Kiff. Even when they were in heaven with Yivo they still secretly blamed shklee. Amy sat in the living area at the table, tapping her nails on the table, looking like...well, like someone had died. Bender paced back and forth, turning first his body then his legs (sorta like how he did in 'Bendless love'). He was mumbling angerly to himself, no one could make it out. But they really didn't care. They still blamed the bot for their forever and ever unhappiness. Leela walked in with Fry tagging right along.

"Leela please, I'm sorry." The delivery boy begged.

"No. Thats my final answer. No." Leela replied putting her hands on her hips and looking at Fry.

"Come on. We'd make a great couple. Lots of people think so." Fry stated.

"Oh, name two." The cyclops challenged. Fry stood there, scratched his head, and for all of him tried to think of two people who would back him up.

"Uh, well...uh, no. Well... there are tons on the internet." Fry stated.

"Fry, we're too damn different. I wish you could get that through that thick ass, hard as hell skull of yours." Leela replied.

"What..what about the whole opposites attract deal?" He pleaded.

"You don't even know what that means and I don't feel like explaining it to you." Leela said.

Bender listened irritiated, his eyes narrowed in frustration and he growled.

"Can't you hear, meatbag? The cyclops don't want to date you. Why can't you just get over it?" Bender angerly spoke from a few feet away. He walked over closer.

"Whoa, someones in a bad ass mode." Leela observed.

"Bender, whats your problem?" Fry asked looking at the robot.

"All you ever care about is your stupid ass bimbos. You never want to do anything with poor Bender anymore. I thought we were friends." Bender growled, folding his arms and turning his body away from Fry.

"Friends Bender. Geez, you're started to sound like a whiney little gaybot." Fry said joking. Bender turned just his head to look at Fry.

"Am not!" Bender yelled in defense. Amy's head shot up off the table.

"I'm going to try and call Kiff again." she said. Hastefully she left the room. This was only the 100th time she had tried...this hour. Bender had turned himself back around to normal.

"Whatever Fry, I take over heaven to bring you back and still its not good enough." Bender replied.

"Settle down. I'm sorry. You..wanna go and grab a beer." Fry offered.

"No, just forget it. I don't need you, you stupid skintube." Bender stormed out, "No one appreciates Bender, stupid humans-" He could still be heard mumbling his frustration untill it became incoherent. Fry blinked looking toward the door that slid closed behind the angry metal man. Leela folded her arms and looked slanted eyed at Fry. Fry finally gazed at her. The look she was giving him sent a slight chill up his spine. He shrugged at her, not really knowing what he had done to upset her now. Or why Bender was upset at that moment either.

"That gaybot remark was a little harsh. Some robots, humans, and aliens may find that very offensive." She calmly said. Fry sighed.

"I know. I didn't mean it that way. I know bender likes fembots. Well and Lucy Lui's head. What did he do with her by the way?" Fry asked a bit curious, seeing how no one had seen her since they got together.

"Actually, he pawned it." Amy replied coming back in and sitting back down where she had previously been at at the table. Leela walked out of the room.

"Really? Huh." Fry replied. He snickered at the thought. It was pretty funny, seeing how she had made Fry delete the downloaded Luibot. Then made out with Bender. And after Bender had preached to him that robo human dating was sick. "you got metal fever boy, metal fever." Bender's words still echoed in his head. Oh well, just like he had gotten sick with the P.E. ship, he got sick of the head of Lucy and pawned her. He should be upset that Bender stole Lui from him after he had so protested relations between humans and robots. But oddly he wasn't. He had meant to thank Bender for it actually. It would have been weirld to date someone minus a body. Even if it was Lucy. What are you gonna do with the damn thing? If you kiss her, its through the jar. If you take her out, she'll die. Theres nothing you can really do sexually with her. Well there is one thing tee hee, but once again, if you take her out she will die. He had dumped Umbriel thanks to not being able to do it, and she had a body. Well..sorta. Fry was broke free from pointless thought when Leela came back from getting a coffee.

"So Amy did you get Kiff?" She asked carefully taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"No, he won't talk to me." she put her head in her hands and started to bawl about the way she always does. Leela went over and sat down to comfort her. Amy hugged Leela an sobbed her heart out.

That night at the Robot Arms apartment complex:

Bender sat at the spool table his head propped up by his arm. Damn it, he was bored. The door slid open and Fry walked in.

"Where were you?" he asked, looking at Fry who had been exactly two minutes late.

"I helped Leela move some boxes. I believe she's finally starting to come around to me." The naive human said hopefully. Bender rolled his eyes.

"So, whats for dinner, buddy." Fry asked sitting across from the depressed bending unit.

"Dinner?" Bender snubbed folding his arms. Fry looked at him with that almost innocent smile of his. That look that told everyone that Fry was oblivious to the logic around him. Bender's look softened a wee bit as he studied Fry's facial features. He could be melted with that look. But you know Bender. He snapped back to reality and gazed away.

"I don't need to eat. Thats something greasy humans do." He huffed. Fry looked a bit confused, Bender always cooked for him. And Fry always ate it, even if it nearly always killed him. Fry's look softened to a frown.

"Alright...I'll uh. I'll just order me a pizza." He replied. Fry got up and walked over to the phone. Bender watched him place his order to an incoherent voice on the other line.

'How dumb can one man possibly be?' Bender asked himself. Bender stood up and walked toward the door.

"Bender, where are you going?" fry asked, "I thought maybe we could hang out tonight." Fry still hung on to the phone. Bender looked back a bit hopefull.

"I need to talk to you about Leela anyway." Fry continued hanging up.

Bender slanted his eyes.

"I'm going to get some beer and floozies. Don't wait up." Bender replied and exited the apartment. Fry sighed and lowered his head.

"No matter what I do, I always let some one down." he said to himself.

At about 2 a.m. Fry couldn't wait for Bender any longer and went on to bed. At 3 a.m. he felt relieved when he heard Bender turn on the television. He snuggled himself comfortably in his sheet and feel asleep. Bender sat on the couch watching the screne in the darkness. The light from the T.V. illuminated the insomnia driven robot. Elzar was on. Bender would have been happy, but other thoughts picked at his mind. 'What in fucks name is wrong with humans?' he thought, 'they don't think robots can feel. Especially pain. Well, I can't speak for every other robot going to Robot Hell, but it hurt when everyone just left me. My friends, my coworkers, my Fry.' Bender wished he could shrug that thought off. 'I mean seriously, I wasn't gonna kill all of the humans when I brought the damned army up from robot hell. I just wanted to enslave them. I mean, shit we so need these greasy humans, some of them created us. Whose gonna work on us when we get broken or sick. Oh not every robot had that privilege, but still.' Bender knew Calculon was right, he did protest too much. And ( he wished he could take a big gulp), he secretly didn't hate humans as much as he claimed too. There was some he did, but they were ass-holes, or stupid jerkwads that treated robots like they were second class citizens. Truth told, there were humans, that he couldn't live without. He refussed to live without. Bender sighed and clicked off the television. He slid his eye-plate down. He didn't feel like going into his room, he'd just sleep there...err shut down there.

A couple of days had passed. Bender hadn't had much contact with Fry. Fry had noticed that he seemed more distant, lost in his own world. He was beginning to worry a bit. Then on the third day: Fry rushed in the apartment and found Bender sitting on the couch drinking a beer, flipping through pay per view chanels surfing for smut.

"Bender, I met the most awesome woman, since I met Leela." He confessed excitedly. Bender spit out a drink of beer.

"What?" he looked at him with one eye slanted as if to mimick a raised eyebrow.

"We met at the pub last night. She's so great. And she likes me. And oh, she's not Michelle, or anything." Fry had a good feeling about this. Bender felt like a part of, what ever part of his programming that gave him these cursed squeashy emmotions, had died. Bender gave an evil look.

"Why in your God's name are you telling me this? You sound like some kind of school girl. I'm a guy. I don't want to hear it." Bender responded.

"Bender, whats wrong with you?" Fry asked sitting next to him.

"Nothing, I just don't want to here about anymore of your stupid fucking bimbos. You're getting laid, congratulations." Bender said sarcastically. "What do you want me to do, throw you a parade?"

"I thought you'd be happy for me." Fry said. Bender folded his arms and mumbled a bunch of incoherent words.

"Bender tell me whats wrong. Did you get kicked out of another cult, or something?" Fry asked pushing the issue.

"Just leave me along, meatbag." Bender demanded.

"No, not till I know why you're acting so strange. Did Calculon put another restraining on you?" He asked.

"No." Bender replied.

"Elzar?" Fry asked.

"Yes, but thats not why I..." Bender trailed off.

"Why what?" Fry continued to push.

"Just leave me alone o.k." Bender's voice sounded hurt.

"O.k. But I'm always here for you." Fry answered. He got up and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Bender asked.

"Oh, I got a date with Tonya." Fry replied, "Don't wait up." Fry walked out leaving Bender alone again.

"Here for me are you? Well Bender don't need you. Bender don't need anyone." he started to sob.

The next day at Planet Express Bender was sobbing near the ship and really crying. Tears streaming down his metal cheeks and dropping on the floor. He had never in his life felt so crummy. Never felt so alone. Leela peeked in and watched the robot with concern.

"Stupid meatbag. We used to be so close." He sobbed to himself. Then it hit Leela like she used to hit men when she played Blernsball.

'Oh my God, I can't believe I never saw it before.' She thought to herself. Slowly she walked over to the sad robot. It was so heartbreaking.

"Bender." She called out softly. Bender let out a startled cry.

"Uh Le...Leela." He stammered knowing he was caught. He changed his voice to a more rude tone hoping to avoid letting the noisey cyclops know he was upset. Or why he was upset.

"What do you want big boots?"

"Bender, why are you crying. Is it Fry?" She asked. Too late he was had.

"Uh...no not at all. Its..uh, someone else." He stammered.

"Who?" Leela asked really curious.

"None of your business lady." Said the defensive Bender. Leela was even more curious. The beautiful mutant sighed and rolled her eye.

"Bender, I know more than anyone how it feels to be sad and lonely. Its alright to talk to me."

Bender sighed this time. "Well.." he paused, "See theres this gu...uh fembot! Yah thats it and uh..."

"Is it someone you love?" Leela asked trying to help.

"Yah, but they don't love me." Bender sighed again. he was satrting to sound like Kiff for Godbot's sake. Bender dropped his head by tilting forward.

"Well Bender, if you love someone, shouldn't you maybe just tell them, so you can at least move on." Leela advised.

"Yah your right. Thanks Leela." He actually sounded...grateful. Leela put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a friendly pat.

"Anytime." She replied and then walked off, a million strange thoughts racing through her head.

**So thats the end of chapter 1, or at least where I'm gonna end it. I know its not the best piece of litterature in the whole world, but its well, its been wrote just the same. Also this story is completely seperate from **_**Suspicions**_**, not a sequel, not at all related. I just had two seperate story ideas and I couldn't choose.**

**(1) I dont know this author really. I got this line out of a magazine. I thought it was really sweet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'll admit it. I'm not the greastest writer in the known universe. I apologize now and will several more times later. Actually I'm quiet rusty, I haven't wrote in a long time. And this is my very first time at writing a fan fiction of anything. Thats right I, Terrahfry, am a virgin... to the fan fiction community, as far as you know. Hay, I'm not on trial here. **

**Of Metal and Flesh:**

**A story of**

**Unconventional love.**

_Chapter 2_

Exactly three earth days later. At the Robot Arms apartment complex:

"Bender, have you seen Tonya's purse? She thinks she left it here when you were out and I brought her back here." Fry walked in the living room. Bender sat on the couch, seeming care free and somewhat cheerful.

"Nope buddy. I aint seen it." Bender took a puff of his cigar and flicked some ashes on the trash covered floor. Fry walked over and opened Bender's chest cavity. He started searching around against the robots protests.

"Hay, what are you, that tickles." Bender giggled, "Oh." He replied sadly as Fry found what he was searching him for. He pulled out Tonya's brown prada**(1)** purse (yes it still exists in 3008). He held it up in front of the kleptomaniac.

"Uh...How'd that get in there?"

"You tell me." Fry's eyes narrowed.

"Oh come on, that could be anybody's purse." Bender defended closing shut his chest door. Fry unzipped the purse allowing a two inch, micro chihoodle to escape. The tiny puppy, who was a mixed bread of chihuahua and poodle**(2)**, started barking and jumping up and down. Fry pulled Tonya's driver's license out of her purse.

"Okay. I uh..I meant to give that to you. Thanks for the reminder." Bender pulled out a beer and popped the top. Fry watched Bender drink it down and give off a flaming burp.

"Well okay, Bender." Fry replied. The tiny dog had cocked it's leg over top of one of Bender's footcups and was about to do business.

"Hay, stupid mutt." Bender used his hand to knock the dog away. It rolled and landed with a tiny thump against the wall.

"Bender, watch it." Fry said alarmed. He picked up the dog, who was squalling with disapproval.

"This dog cost Tonya five grand. It's a very rare bread." He said snuggling the hushing puppy.

"Five grand you say?" Bender took a long puff. "I could of gotten her one for no more than ten grand."

"And don't even think of stealing it. Tonya would kill me if I lost it." Fry said walking toward the door. Bender then got a evil idea. He could get rid of slut face and make a cool five grand. He leaned back, put his cigar in his mouth, and his hands behind his head. Oh let the plotting begin.

At Elzar's:

Fry guided Tonya through the door with his hand on the small of her back in a romantic jester. Tonya brushed her long auburn hair out of her face. Fry smiled admiring her long, super fancy, black dress.

"Tonya, you look amazing tonight." Fry complimented.

"Why thank you Fry." She replied. The waiter escorted them to a table for two and presented them with the menus. Bender watched from the window at Fry and Tonya as they held hands and gazed into each other's eyes.

'How pathetic.' Bender thought. After he made sure they were in and content, he made his way to Tonya's hovercar. He looked in seeing the chihoodle curled up and sleeping.

"Aww." Bender said quietly. He pulled out some burgulary tools and went to work. Two guards saw this.

"Hey, robot, what are you doing to that car?" One yelled. They rushed over to meet a fidgeting Bender, who quickly took off his burgler mask and tossed it in his chest compartment. Bender had to think quick.  
"Oh kind sirs. I've locked my precious ra...uh...chihoodle in my car. I've lost my keys. Can you help me get him out. Before he sufficates." Bender feigned.

"But this car you unlock with a code and fingerprints." The other guard pointed out.

"Yes, well..." Bender cleared his throat, or well he made that sound. He learned the habit from the humans he worked with. "So sue me, I'm not that bright, and I lost the code." Bender continued with the pity act as best he could fake it.

"Alright. My daughter has one of these. We'll get him out for you." The guard said.

"Thank you for your mercy." Bender continued to ham it up. The guards got the door unlocked.

"There you are sir, have a wonderful night." The guards left. Bender watched until they were completely gone.

"Heeheehee chumps."

And an hour later he was across town at the construction site.  
"Youse gots whats Ies wants?" Sal stood half covered by shadow.

"You got what I wants?...I mean, want." Bender asked.  
"Ies wants to sees youse gots it first." Sal folded his arms at the, oh so trustworthy, bending unit (please take line with sarcasm). Bender opened his chest to let Sal have a peek at the dog, who was back to sleeping.

"Ohs hes so cutes." Sal handed him a fat stack of cash. Bender flipped through the wad, then handed Sal the puppy.

"Here you go. I just got one question. Why would you of all people want a chihoodle? Aren't they meant for rich girls and Paris Hilton's head?" Bender asked.

"Wells I've always wanteds ones." He replied.

"But how can you afford it on your consruction worker salary?" Bender asked slanting an eye at Sal. **(3)**

"Hays when youse saves alots of cash ons the basics likes soap and hairs cares youse cans affords a dogs likes this. Ands clothes, don'ts gets me started." Sal took the puppy and walked off. Bender scratched his head. Then threw his arms up to mimic a shrug. He started whistling his favorite tune and walked off counting his money.

The next day at the Planet Express building:

Bender sat at the conference table, leaning back in the chair and feet propped on the table, beer in his hand. Fry walked in extremely glum looking.  
"Hay, buddy You found that ratdog yet?" Bender asked following up with a long drink. Fry shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"No. We've looked everywhere. Are you sure you had nothing to do with this?" Fry asked.

"Nope I swear." Bender lied. Like it was the first time ever.

"Well if you find it anywhere, please let me know, okay. Tonya really loved that dog." Fry sat down and looked at the floor.

"So, uh. How is your meatbag girlfriend taking this?" Bender asked. Removing his feet from the table.

"Pretty bad." Fry answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry Fry." Bender put his hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Why? This has brought us so close. I mean when she's upset and crying, I get to comfort her, if you know what I mean." Fry smirk was perverted and evil. He lifted his eyebrows at Bender.

"I wish I didn't." Bender sighed. He finished his liquor and got up from the table mumbling something unheard. Leela walked over and sat down at the table. She had been working on something on the ship. Amy was still washing it. Hermes walked in and laid a huge stack of papers on the table.

"Hermes what are these?" She asked.

"Well, Leela after many many years of filing. I finally got that pet license filled out on that dumb pet of yours." Hermes said. Fry looked up.

"You mean me?" He asked.

"No ya pointy haired looney. That other dumb pet of hers." Hermes put his hands on his hips. Fry still looked lost.

"I'm talking about Nibbler." Hermes replied.

"Who?" Fry asked.

"Oh, I give up mon, its hopeless."

"So are these the papers I have to file out or..." Leela looked at Hermes with a tad bit of horror.

"No no no. These are the license." Hermes answered. Bender sat back down at the table with a new beer and started drinking.

"Well how am I supposed to carry these with me? They have to weigh a ton." Leela was now more horrified.

"No, I keep these here at Planet Express. I Have a card somewhere in here for you to carry." Hermes started to go through the four feet high stack when Bender's beer belch set the paper's a blaze.

"Sweet bongo of the congo." Hermes gasped.

"Someone should put out that fire." Leela gasped

"What about that guy." Bender pointed to a man behind them.

"Who is he?" Leela asked.

"I'm Scruffy the janitor." Scruffy said leaning against his broom.

"Well shouldn't you put out the fire?" Leela asked. The small blaze was going down at this point.

"I'm on break." Scruffy stood there. The fire went out by itself at this point.

"Job well done." Scruffy said.

"Ohhh. You metal moron, do you know how long its gonna take me to redo these license?" Hermes asked.

"No and I don't care." Bender said now smoking another cigar.

"Hermes, I thought you liked filling out paperwork?" Leela pointed out.

"Thats right, I do. Now I've got to get to work mon, if I expect to have Nibbler's license by New Year's." Hermes left to his office.

"Good news everyone." Professor Farnsworth shuffled in.  
"I hate those words." Bender replied.

"I just recieved a letter informing me that I'm too old and senile to be a scientist. Wait thats not good news. Whose this letter from?" Professor adjusted his thick glasses and looked at the paper.

"Wernstrom! Ewww!!" He tried to tear the letter up which just got crumbled up. He gave up and threw it down.

"Anywho, I'm sending you all on a mission to destroy Wernstrom and bring me his heart." he continued. Leela rolled her eye.

"Professor, we're a delivery company. Not a death squad." She reminded him for the millionth time this week.

"A wha.. Like I said, you'll be going to Septuple 7. A planet where every couple has seven children each time they mate." Professor informed his crew.

"Oh, that sounds horrible." Leela cringed at what the Professor just said.

"Those poor women," Amy replied walking up, "can you imagine their stretch marks, spleck."

"You'll be delivering thousands of packs of birth control pills. Off you go." Farnsworth continued. Slowly he exited the room.

"You know, after eight years, I didn't think the future could get any stranger. But it keeps on surprising me." Fry replied.

The crew, by which I mean Fry and Leela, loaded the ship. Amy took a break, seeing how she had just washed it. And Bender took a break, seeing how he's lazy. They took off and soon was on their way back home. Leela at the controls, Fry at his post and Bender at his.

"I'm now considering having my tubes tied." Leela shuddered.

"Me too." Fry stated. Then he noticed that 'you're so fucking dumb' look being shot his way by both Leela and Bender.

"Fry, your a man you don't have tubes to tie." Leela said.

"Well, I want kids one day, I guess. I just don't want Tonya having seven each time we do it." Fry replied. Bender dropped his martini.

"Errr. See what you done meatbag?! Stop talking about your stupid girlfriend for five minutes." Bender scolded making another martini.

"Okay, but why does it bother you so much?" Fry asked looking at his alcohol-fueled friend.

"Uh, Fry don't you think you're taking this thing with Tonya way too fast?" Leela asked.

"No. I think I love her." Fry answered. Bender spit out alcohol. Leela gasped and for a milli-second almost lost control of the ship.

"You can't love her, you barely know her." Bender pointed at Fry.

"I know her well enough." Fry replied.

"Okay, then whats her middle name?" Bender asked.

"Uh..let me think...its... no..."Fry racked his brain again. His head starting to hurt.

"Come on I don't got all day."

"Well. How do you even know it?" Fry asked. Bender pulled out her driver's license.

"So thats where they went. Wait a second. You stole Sprinkles." Fry shouted.

"Come again."

"Tonya's dog, Sprinkles, it was you." Fry pointed at the unimpressed robot. Fry then wrapped his arms around him and hugged him.

"Thank you Bender." Fry said.

"What?" Bender said in shock. Fry let go and looked at a perplexed Bender.

"Thanks to you stealing that dog. Me and Tonya have fallen in love. I owe you one buddy." Fry said hugging him again. Bender growled and threw Fry off of him. He stormed off to his cabin, mumbling.

**(1) I really don't know if I spelled Prada right, or a bunch of other shit thats not in my dictionary. i don't have spell-check apparently.**

**(2) I know in one episode ('Xmas story', I think) They say the poodle is extinct. But this dog was like created with a combination of D.N.A or whatever. This dog is my creation, I hope.**

**(3) I know construction workers make good money. Or at least I've been told that. But in the year 3000, shit is alot different. So I'm making construction workers poor. And all for my stupid joke. But have you seen Sal?, he's always dressed like shit.**

**It isn't the longest chapter, but I hadn't planned for it either. At this point I have no clue where this story is headed. And I know this one had very little Fender in it, sorry. But I wanted to try and get back to the basics with Bender, Stealing, selling things he's stold. Smoking, drinking, the usual. After coming off of 'The Beast with a Billion Backs', I'm trying to exploit Fry's being desperate and Bender's insane jealousy and neediness. Hoping that they will find one another somewhere. I know my punctuation sucks and so does my typing, forever and ever, I'm sorry. Oh, I'm forgetting a ton of shit. It's 7 a.m. I've worked on this for four hours. I'm seeing shit and badly need sleep.**


End file.
